Tinsel and Teasing
by Acherona
Summary: Naruto’s first Christmas living with his boyfriend…Christmas parties, snowstorms and tinsel…Oh my…smutty oneshot, NejiNaru.


**Disclaimer – **I do not own Naruto nor am I making any money off these writings.

**Warning** – BoyxBoy loving, language, light bondage and sex between two males. If this isn't your cup of tea please leave now.

_**AN**_- _This is just a small oneshot I wrote to try and get rid of the horrible writer's block that's been plaguing me. I figured that smut always works when you're trying to get your inspiration back plus I tried my hand at a pairing I've never written before…NejiNaru. This is very much unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes._

_Please enjoy!_

**Tinsel and Teasing **

Neji sighed as he watched his lover bounce around their apartment, tinsel in his bright blond locks and singing Christmas carols at the top of his lungs…Off key might be added. His hyper boyfriend was decorating for the Christmas party Neji had agreed to have after much nagging and bribing from his lover. Frankly Neji didn't look forward to this party where all of Naruto's weird ass friends would be and do everything to make the Hyuuga uncomfortable, it was like they called him a cold fish had made a sport of seeing who could get a reaction from him. Neji was tired of hearing the whispers behind his back asking how the shining blond could settle for a cold fish with a stick up his ass, so he was private with his emotions, what was so wrong with that? He loved his blond, he really did and he just had to look at his lover to make his heart beat faster and his stomach tightening with need…There was nothing cold about his feelings for Naruto.

"Falalalala lala la la…" Naruto screeched and danced around Neji with a box of Christmas ornaments in his arms on his way to decorate their large dark green Christmas tree. "Come on Neji, sing with me!" Naruto said and bumped his boyfriend with a jeans clad hip.

"No thank you, I'll leave that to you. I think there are some cats in the neighborhood that you haven't scared away yet." Neji answered as he took the box his blond was holding and placed it under the tree. "Why are we starting to decorate now when the guests are coming in little over an hour?" He asked.

"Well I've been busy and I wanted everything to look fresh and Christmassy when our friends get here, not old and worn. Besides it's not like you've been bending over backwards to get things ready earlier." Naruto said pouting after Neji had been dissing his amazing singing performance.

"What do you mean? I've fixed the food and the booze, what more could you ask for? Neji said smirking.

"Well as long as you got the booze I suppose I'm satisfied." Naruto said as bent over the cardboard box to select some ornaments to hang in the tree.

Neji appreciated the view of Naruto's tight behind and the way the jeans hugged the firm globes just right as he bent over the box.

"Hey will you help me wi…" Suddenly Naruto stopped speaking and sniffed the air. "What's that smell?" He asked with his nose wrinkled in disgust.

Neji also sniffed the air that smelled like bitter ass to be honest. Naruto's eyes went impossibly wide and he rushed towards the kitchen.

"Noo my gingerbread men in naughty poses!" He hollered as he tore the oven open, smoke billowing out as he pulled out the plate with the charred cookies. Naruto looked at the coal lumps that had once been cookies before throwing them in the trash.

"Ah fuck it. I never claimed I could bake anyway." Naruto sighed.

"Who cares about cookies at a party anyway?" Neji said as he embraced his lover from behind and breathed in the blonds' spicy sweet scent. "Your friends come for the company and the alcohol, besides after knowing you for all these years they should know you're a disaster in the kitchen."

"Hmmm." Was Naruto's only reply since his lovers hot breath on his neck had distracted him and made goose bumps appear on his golden skin. Neji's touch always reduced him to a shivering pile of pleasure and he couldn't get enough of the dark haired man.

The two men left the smoke-filled kitchen and went back into the living room to finish decorating the tree and set the last things up for the party when the news on the TV caught their attention. Apparently a snow storm had descended on Tokyo and the trains, subway and bus lines were standing still, the phone lines were also down at the moment. People were advised not to go outside unless in case of emergency situations and to be aware that the power might go out.

"Looks like there won't be a party." Naruto said in small voice as he sat down on the floor and tried to untangle the ball of tinsel that he pulled out from the cardboard box.

"It's okay, we'll just have it some other time," Neji said sitting down besides Naruto watching the colored lights twinkling in the tree and spreading rainbows in the dark room. "Why was this party so important to you anyway? You see your friends almost every day." Neji asked.

"It's…It's just that this is our first Christmas living together as a couple, sharing this apartment. I know your family disowned you when you got together with me and then my friends are giving you a hard time too…I just wanted everyone to see that we're happy and that I love you." Naruto answered and leaned his head on the slightly taller man's shoulder.

"Oh Naru…It was a blessing that my family disowned me and that I got out from under their thumb, you saved me and I would choose you over them any day. As for your friends, they can tease and taunt all they want. They don't really mean any harm and besides I know that you love me and that is all that matters…Who cares what anyone else thinks as long as we're sure of our feelings?" Neji nuzzled Naruto's golden hair and pulled him closer to him as they sat beneath the glistening tree.

Naruto turned his head sideways and caught the other man's full lips in a scorching kiss; he twisted his body so that he was seated in Neji's lap without letting go of that sweet addictive mouth. Neji's lips parted and Naruto wasted no time in darting his tongue inside that moist cavern and tasting everything that was Neji, their tongues danced together and it felt as if Naruto wanted to devour his lover until there was nothing separating them from each other.

Neji grabbed Naruto's dark blue sweater and pulled it over the blonds' head until all that delicious golden skin was revealed. He caressed Naruto's sides causing more goose bumps to appear and kissed his way down a smooth golden neck leaving marks of possession in his wake. He twisted their positions so that Naruto was lying on the floor and Neji was towering above him. He caught Naruto's wrists in his big hands and forced them above the blonds' head where he took the tinsel that Naruto had been untangling earlier and bound them together there so that Naruto couldn't use them. Then Neji kissed his way down Naruto's toned abdomen and thrust his tongue in and out of his navel causing the blond to shiver.

Neji unbuttoned Naruto's jeans and pulled them off long golden legs together with his frog printed boxers. He took a moment to admire the bound and naked beauty on the floor before leaning down and whisper in the blonds' ear, "I want to make you scream Naruto. You're gonna come so many times that you pass out." Neji told Naruto as he was exploring the blonds' body with lips, tongue and hands. "Just look at those rosy nipples, I haven't even touched them and they're already erect…You're such a dirty boy Naruto, you're craving my touch there aren't you? My fingers and my tongue, do you want me to lick them, tease them with my teeth?" Neji looked at Naruto with pale silver eyes glowing with want; the blond was so beautiful when he got lost in pleasure, just the sight of him made Neji's hard cock pulsate and ache.

Naruto lay spread open on the wooden floor hands tied above his head with strings of sparkling silver tinsel, skin flushed red with arousal and legs spread wantonly. His cock was hard as stone and lay against his stomach, pearly white drops of precum glittering at the head. His golden locks were damp with sweat and a few stray locks were clinging to his temples and forehead. "Yes Neji…I-I want you to touch me, tease me, suck me…make me come!" He moaned and shifted his hips trying to get some friction on his neglected arousal.

Neji hurriedly stood up and stripped out of his own clothes before joining Naruto on the floor again. He crawled on top of the bound blond and gave him a deep kiss while his fingers were teasing his nipples into even harder peaks.

"Oh you shouldn't tease me like that by saying such tempting things!" Neji stated as he rubbed their cocks together, relishing in the moans that spilled from his lover's throat at that action. It felt really good; Naruto raised his hips as much as he possibly could, trying to get closer to the sexgod on top of him. He could feel himself spreading his legs even more to make room for Neji's body where Naruto most of all wanted him, he ached to be claimed, to be filled by that wonderful angry red cock.

"You're making it really difficult to be gentle and not spread your thighs and fuck you through the floor." Neji said panting and thrust his dripping cock against the blonds' member. Neji had a strained look on his face as he looked down on the gorgeous creature beneath him, wanting nothing more than to impale himself in that sweet, tight golden ass.

"Ahhhn! Why are you holding yourself back?" Naruto asked through pants of pleasure. "I don't want gentle…I want to be fucked! Fucked so hard that I won't be able to walk straight for a week."

"Oh God…" Neji moaned and hurriedly pushed his fingers towards Naruto's mouth making the smaller man suck them to make them nice and wet before pulling them out and down to that enticing puckered entrance that hid so much pleasure. He slid down Naruto's body and at the same time as he placed on finger inside that tight heat he enveloped Naruto's member in his hot, wet willing mouth causing Naruto to buck his hips and keen loudly at the sensations assaulting him.

Naruto gasped as Neji's other hand traveled lower from his stomach through his golden happy trail and down to his sack where Neji took his balls and gently pulled on them and massaged them in the palm of his hand. The feeling of Neji's finger in his hole, his other hand playing with his balls and his mouth on his cock was indescribable and Naruto heard himself scream out loud in pleasure, it felt as if every single nerve ending in his body was on fire.

"Oh God …Ungh…Ah…Neji…baby, I'm gonna come!" Naruto screamed from the top of his lungs as his hips were undulating madly, thrashing on the floor

Neji answered by pulling his mouth of Naruto's member with a loud pop and removing his fingers from his ass. He then took a hold of the back of Naruto's thighs and pushed them up against the blonds' chest before leaning down lapping with his tongue against the exposed entrance causing it to spasm and wink at him.

"Does it feel good?" Neji asked as he moved away from Naruto's hole to nip and nibble on his soft golden cheeks and thighs. He then went back to the puckered bud, kissing it and pointing his tongue so he could drive it inside his beautiful blond.

"Ye-yeah…Amazing…! Just like that…Neji don't stop…don't ever stop!...Arhhhh I'm coming…Neji!!!!" Naruto hollered at the top of his voice as pulled against the tinsel binding his arms; he shot ribbons of white fluid onto his stomach and Neji's hand. His heart was racing like mad and it suddenly felt difficult to get enough air into his lungs. Neji had been right when he said he would pass out from pleasure cause that's what it felt like he was about to do.

"I love the expression on your face when you come, it's so naughty." Neji said softly and kissed the quivering hole one last time before pulling away.

"You're so hot, tight and responsive there." Neji told him. "I can't wait to be inside you, to feel your walls squeezing and massaging my cock as I fuck you."

"Yes…Fuck me Hyuuga…do it now!" Naruto demanded and pushed up against his sable haired love. "I want to feel you deep inside me, marking be as yours. I want to moan and thrash under your touch, knowing that no one but you can make me feel this hot. Turn me into your whore Neji!" Naruto felt desperate now, wanting only to be touched and claimed by Neji.

"Are you ready?" Neji asked him as he crept up Naruto's body and positioned himself between the blonds' caramel colored thighs.

"Yeah…" Naruto answered breathlessly as he spread his legs a bit wider to accommodate the taller boy. "Put it in…Hurry, I want it inside me…I-I can't wait anymore, I need you!"

"Naruto…" Was the only thing that Neji manage to hiss out between clenched teeth has he started to push the head of his thick cock inside the blond. With one forceful thrust he was completely sheeted inside the other boy and he held still to give Naruto time to adjust.

"Ah…nnn…So tight! You're so hot and tight and amazing inside…" Neji told him in a strained voice as he grabbed the blonds' legs and put them on his shoulders so that he could be even deeper inside of him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeeessssss, give me more…Fuck me dammit" Naruto said as he raised his hips in an effort to get Neji to move.

With a groan of relief Neji lost all control started to move his hips harder and harder in and out of Naruto. Soon the only things that were heard were sweet cries of pleasure and the sound of Neji's balls hitting Naruto's ass.

Naruto rocked his body in tandem with Neji's wild thrusts, trying to make to other male fuck him harder, deeper and rougher. His whole body shook with need and sweat was running down his face and neck.

Neji grabbed his member and jerked it in time with the thrusts in his ass. The long haired male nailed Naruto's prostate with every thrust and soon Naruto couldn't think at all, his whole world resolved around him and all that was left was pleasured pain…Neji, Neji, Neji he sounded silently in his head like a mantra.

Suddenly Neji pulled out much to Naruto's displeasure, yanked him around until Naruto's face was resting against the floor, arms still tied above him and his ass high in the air. Neji grabbed his hips in a bruising grip and thrust back into him from behind, one hand sneaking around to the front to jerk Naruto's cock in rhythm with his thrusts.

The new position and the double pleasure of being fucked and jerked off at the same time proved to be too much for the blond and soon he was coming again, screaming Neji's name and shooting hot ribbons of come over the floor and Neji's hand.

Neji pounded into him hard a few more times and then he were also coming inside Naruto's tight and twitching canal. It was the most amazing feeling that Naruto had ever experienced. Neji's knees buckled and he slipped out of Naruto and fell onto the floor dragging the smaller male with him.

Naruto could feel Neji's come leaking from his entrance and running down his thighs as he was pulled against a strong ivory-pale chest. Their breathing was slowly starting to return to normal and the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears grew quieter. Neji reached for Naruto's arms trying to untie the tinsel restraints but Naruto's thrashing around and pulling on them had made the knots impossible to get untied. Neji lost patience and bit the tinsel off with his teeth frowning when he saw the red marks on Naruto's wrists. "I'm sorry; I never meant to hurt you." He said as he massaged the blonds' hands trying to get the circulation back in them.

"Don't you dare to apologize!" Naruto hissed. "This was wonderful and I felt no pain, only pleasure. I'm a grown man Neji and I can tell you when it hurts and when it feels good and this felt really amazing." Naruto turned around so that he was facing his lover; he placed a soft kiss on those soft lips before laying his head down on Neji's chest and tangling their legs together.

"I love you." Neji said and kissed Naruto's golden locks.

"Mmm…love you too." Naruto said sleepily. "Oh and Neji…This was the best Christmas party ever!"

Neji only chuckled and held his lover tighter. They were both drifting off to sleep when they heard the front door slamming open and a brown blur dancing into the living room.

"Merry Christma…What…w-what are you doing??? I'M BLIND…I'M BLIND!!!!" The brown blur screeched as he closed his eyes stumbling around the room until he tripped on the discarded tinsel and fell down on top of the naked lovers.

"KIBA!!!" Naruto yelled.

The End.

_**AN**__ - So I'm hoping that I will beat this evil writer's block to the ground and have my inspiration back. Hopefully the next chapter of "For Better Or Worse" will be out soon. Thank you so much for reading and please review… _


End file.
